Rise up :)
by ProudSlytherinHouseMember
Summary: "Please let me hold him at least" She begged as he held the child in front of the blonde tart as she cooed at her son "He's not yours to hold" He spat at her "Your just the scum that birthed him" He hissed as he gave a bitter laugh ... SET AFTER THE WAR :) (mild swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**In this story it will mostly take place after the war and there will be a lot of characters that should have died***

January 14th, 1997,

"We will gain the respect we deserve" My uncle cheered to himself , forgetting I was standing in the same room as him.

"You cant do this...you can't take my life away from me before it's even started...I'm not even seventeen yet" I shouted at my uncle, Pollux Black. I was given to him at the age of three my father died before I turned one and my gran and grandfather died after I turned three, so I was given to my grans brother.

"Arie! You will do as you are told" Pollux roars as he comes closer to me "This alliance is important!"

"Uncle Please I don't want this" I cried as I felt my body begin to shake.

"I do _not_ care what you want" He dismisses me with a hand wave as he gives a bitter laugh.

"Everyone in our family, apart from two, where betrothed and they learned to live with each other" He grumbles as he continues to write a letter.

"The only reason your father wasn't betrothed was because he died young" He added as he continued to write his letter.

"But they where all miserable their whole lives" I stated leaning on his chair "Please uncle, I want a chance to find love not an arranged marriage where there's no hope of feeling anything"

"Love!" My Uncle gives a bitter laugh as he stands giving me a murderous look, waving the letter about to dry the wax seal.

I touched his hand hoping for some compassion but knowing I wouldn't get any but I wouldn't give up on my small piece of hope.

"Please don't give my life away to a man I will never be able to truely love" I begged as I felt my knees become quakey and my throat go dry.

He whistled for an Owl "Take this to the Carrows residence" He ordered as his dark eyes landed on me.

"A marriage between us and the Carrow residence will give us a better ranking in the wizarding world community...don't you understand that Arie?"

I shake my head as the tears rolled down my face, my uncle grimaced at my expression "No" I croaked out.

"Now stop all that crying...get to bed because tommorows your wedding day and I'll be damned if I let you look a mess for it...go!" My uncle ordered as he clapped his hands.

As I was sobbing, sniffling and hating my life, I made to leave and walked straight into my aunt who looked at me with pity as she opened her arms for me.

I clung to her like she was my life line "Pollux, could we not wait till she's at least of age?" My aunt asked, i'd always liked her out of all my family members I had met she was kinder than most.

"No! They want wed this year or that's it she's no option" My uncle stopped her in her tracks as my aunt gave a sad nod and rubbed my back.

I pulled away and bolted to my room as I sat on the cold floor...I felt lost.

I had went to Beauxbaton, I was suppose to start my last year but my uncle wants me to get married because Voldemort has my uncle wrapped around his slender undead fingers.

I had just turned sixteen and my life was being taken away from me.

 **January 15th,1997**

The following day I was awoken early by house elf's and ordered to shower quickly. As I shower the house elf's take my night cloths and swap them with a lacy dress and slip in shoes.

I wave my wand drying my hair and body, my long black hair fell in small ringlots down my bare back, I sighed I wasn't going to make anymore of an effort.

I gripe as I slide into the lace gown, although it fits perfectly...I actually feel myself smiling at my reflection in the mirror.

As I exit the bathroom the house elf's are waiting with a brush and jewellery, I sit in front of them as they add my jewellery to my neck and ears, twisting my hair into an elegant knot as they place dimonds into my hair.

There a sharp knock on the door as my uncle steps in holding a bunch of white roses where a suit "Arie" He demands as he holds out his arm.

We walk in an uncomfortable silence ' _run...apparate...do something'_ I say to myself as I tried to suppress my emotions.

I stop as we wait to be told to enter "Please uncle, please I'll do anything" I begged as he smiled at me and gripped my arm tightly.

"Then you will do this or I'll have to take drastic measures" He warns as I shake my head and throw the roses at his feet.

He looks to the flowers then his glare falls on my as he grabs my arm again "Drastic measures it is Imperio" He said.

I feel my whole body become relaxed as he grabs my hand "You will Marry the Carrows son and you will smile doing so" He hissed in my ear.

I could feel my body obliging...I tried to fight against him but his hold was stronger and I had no choice.

As we entered the room the first person we see is a small, stoppy woman with a short bob of brown hair and a horrible sneer, the dark mark was on show for everyone to see. _Alecto Carrow_

She gave me a crooked smile as I walked past her, a man stood next to her he was a tall lanky man with a lopsided leer and the dark mark on his left arm as clear as day. _Amycus Carrow_

The room was crawling with death eaters, at last my father and I made it to the end of the room where my fiancé stood with his back to us.

He turns to me and I nearly pass out, he's well built, his face was beautiful, he had a manbun and a clear white smile.

The minister began to speak but I was to busy studying my fiancées face to listen.

 _Maybe this could work_

 _"Do you miss Black take Akin Carrow to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked me and without a second thought._

 _"I do" I blurted out trying to fight it wasn't working in my favour._

 _Stop!!! I screamed to myself_

 _"Well im pleased to announce that use are now announced husband and wife...the black and Carrow houses are bonded" The minster says._

 _"You may kiss your prize"_

 _Really?! I start to fight again nothing is working_

His hands clasp my hips as he pulls me closer, the next thing I know his lips are slammed down on mine knocking nearly all the oxygen out of my lungs.

But as soon as it started it was over.

Instinctively my fingers flew to my lips as a tangling feeling set in, my uncle for the first time in my life embraced me.

"Get out of my site and have sex with him give him the heir he so desires" He commands as my aunt then takes me in her arms.

"Use ' _arreto'_ it will subside the pain when he pushes himself in" My aunt whispered in my ear, as she holds my head between her hands she gives me a watery smile which I return.

I nod to both my careers as my husband grasps my hand and pulls me through the small group, stopping in front of his siblings.

"Brother" he nods to Amycus "sister" He nods to Aletco.

"She is a beauty is she not?" Amycus asks as he licks his lips making me feel slightly nauseous.

"Perhaps I shall share your material bed?" He askses as he raises his eyebrow at his brother making me shudder.

"That she does" Akins laugh "I bet she looks a lot better out that dress too" He winks at me as I try to fight the strong Imperio curse.

 _There's the Carrow_

"Better take her home and impregnate her before the Imperio curse wears off of her" Alecto smiles making her look a lot fatter.

"She looks like a fighter" She added with a smirk.

"Nothing I can't handle" He brushed off as he pulled me against his chest.

"Besides she has no choice...she has to bed me or she'll be killed" he laughed.

 _Snake_

Later that night he had successfully bedded me. It was uncomfortable, just as my best friend at Beauxbaton had told me.

I just wished I could of given my virginity willingly instead of having to be forced, that wasn't the cause though.

My body went through the motions, because of the Imperio curse, but my mind, I cried and screamed. I tried to push him off.

When he was satisfied, he rolled off me and collapsed on the other side of me on the bed. Falling soundly asleep. I roll to my side, closing my eyes. I couldn't even get a tear to fall.

 ** _*Thanks for reading :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**January 20th, 1997**

A few days had pasted since our wedding night, we slept in different bed chambers.

He entered my bed chambers but this time I wasn't under any curse and he knew I would fight back.

He strides across the room taking the back of my neck into his hands as he crashed his lips on me forcefully, I pushed him away from me.

"I like a girl with a little fight in her" He whispers into my ear denting chills down my spine "Don't make me have to use the curse on you" He leans back looking into my terrified eyes.

"I would rather make love with you than have to force you" He sighed as he placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You would?" His words stunned me

"You are beautiful, well defined and you have the figure of

Athena herself" His eyes roaming my body "I did as I was told on our wedding night Alecto and Amycus would have known if I hadn't" He smiles a genuine smile.

Making me blush slight "I don't know what to say" I mumble "Can I even trust you?" He nods as he takes my hand kissing the palm, my heart quickened at that.

"Can I trust that your not lying to me?" He nods again as he begins to kiss my finger tips.

"That you will be gentle and ease me into it?" I ask quietly as he nods and places his hand under my chin to make me look at him.

"Yes" He says as he places my hand on his heart "I could feel the moment I took your virginity from you. I've never done that to a woman before. It wounded me."

"Wounded you?" I asked in almost tears "How do you think I felt!"

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed me sweetly.

 _He was so forceful before... can I trust him?_

So many thoughts ran around my mind as I began kissing him back, it wasn't right, but it felt so good.

 _Maybe this could work_

 **March 25th, 1997**

We had made love twice a week for the past three months since our marriage and the doctor had visited once a month.

So I was surprised to hear that I was with child, it took way less time than I expected.

"Your sure doctor?" Akins asked the tall skinny women standing in front of him with a pink stick.

"Yes" was all she muttered and with that she left my bed chambers.

"That took a lot less time than I expected" I giggled as he gave a bitter laugh and smirked as he left without uttering a single word.

The returned over a month later, bring a pretty blonde woman with her.

"So that's her?" The blonde asked "Your sure she's with child?"

"Yes" Akins answered as he took her hand in his "The doctor comes in weekly"

"Good can't let _our_ child suffer" She smirks as he wraps his hands around her from behind and she glares at me.

 _Ours?!_

Look at her" He sniggered " She actually believed that I could love her"

The blonde laughed "Your a better actor than I give you credit for"

My heart broke as I heard those words, I knew there was something off.

 _He was using me_

 _I am so stupid_

I was getting sick of sleeping with her" He sighed "I washed myself thoroughly after wards"

"Except for the four times you slept all night with me" I looked at the blondes, who's face turned angry.

Akins slapped me hard across the face "Your lucky your with child or it would have been a lot worse for you" He spat as he walked back over to stand next to her "I cant wait till the child is born so i can get rid of her" He said as he and the tart left.

i wasn't allowed out of the room unless the doctor told them otherwise and there was always about four of them watching me like a hawk in case i made a run for it, the doctor was the only person i saw.

Until, "Arie?" A voice asked as i turned to see my aunt i was about five months pregnant she dashed over to me and hugged me so tight i was afraid i would suffocate.

She had started to cry as she put my face into her hands and rubbed my cheeks affectionately "Are they feeding you? Do you know what your having?" She asked rapidly as i nodded and she smiled.

"I'm having a boy" I whispered as she smiled "May i?" She asks pointing to my stomach i nod as she places her cool hands onto my roasting, rapid growing stomach i feel a sharp kick from my stomach, my aunt and i look at each other smiling.

"There going to take him away from me and then kill me...i need you to promise that you wont let them hurt him in _any_ way and that they look after him" I begged as she looked and me smiling, shaking her head.

"You think i'll be leaving you...i'm your 'midwife' or so i told them...and they won't be laying a hand on any of use i swear that on my life...Arie you might not believe me but i love you like a daughter and i tried everything for this to wait till you where at least of age but i couldn't get them to postpone it...i'm so sorry" She said as she looked at me sincerely.

"I forgive you but don't get yourself killed for me" i laughed as she joined in "The doctors an old friend of mine and we have a plan...i didn't find out you where pregnant till she met me for lunch and told me all about it" My aunt explained as she put her clothes away and cleaned the room a bit.

 **February 17th, 1998**

i started to go into labour at ten o'clock on the sixteenth of February, my aunt and the doctor where my only company, Akins was pacing around outside with his family waiting for me to give birth.

i knew by the time i had the baby, i wouldn't even get to hold him he would be ripped from me and i would die straight after...i actually started to fear for my shit life, i just wanted to at least have a chance at life.

At half three in the morning i had a beautiful baby boy, who was the spit of what my father looked like at that age which meant he looked like me apart from both of his eyes were the same colour, he had a little patch of black, curly hair like mine and grey eyes.

As soon as Akins heard a screaming baby he barged in just as the doctor wrapped him in a towel Akins snatched him out of her hands as his tart came in and started cooing at my son.

"Please let me hold him at least" I cried begging as he held the child in front of his tramp "Hes not yours to hold" He spat as he looked at his son and back at me "Your just the scum that birthed him" He finished as he was about to walk away.

"Actually she has to feed him for the next four months at the very least or he will die...he needs her milk to survive" The doctor lied smoothly as my aunt rubbed my back to calm me down as i was a mess, i couldn't breath and tears where blinding me and i was shaking violently.

Akins reluctantly gave the baby to the doctor as he started to scream Akins and his family left as the baby's screams got louder "Here you go" the doctor winked at me as she handed him to me.

"Ill be back to in a few minutes to do some check ups...Irma" The doctor said as she left nodding to my aunt before walking out the door.

"I may be crazy but he looks a lot like a certain Black" My aunt whispered as i lovingly stared at my baby boy "He looks like my dad did in all his photos" i whispered as i rubbed his cheek slowly soothing him.

"I think ill call you Regulus Sirius Black" As i said that he opened his eyes and gave me a small smile as he closed his eyes again, my aunt and i laughed at this.

"I think he likes it" My aunt laughed "Well i'm glad you like it Godmother" As i said this she looked at me with a 'are you serious look' i laughed and nodded as she started to hug me and cry.

After a month after birth Akins took my aunt away saying she wasn't needed around anymore and i told my aunt i would be fine and that i would escape, she was thrown out of the manor.

The doctor had been coming every week doing check ups on me and the baby.

 **May 1st, 1998**

Akins stormed into my chamber, four months was up, "Now, now don't look so afraid i'll make it as painless as possible now all you have to do is give me the child or i'll have to take him with force".

"Promise me you'll take care of our child and give him the best chance at life" i pleaded as Akins scoffed and played with his hair "I'm promising you nothing i'll do whats best for _mine and cathy's child"_ He said as he moved closer to me.

"Now give me the boy" He ordered and i felt the tears run down my cheeks as i walked over to him shakily as someone burst into the room "Potters at Hogwarts come on!" Alecto came running in grabbing her brother to get him to follow her.

"Come on she wont hurt her own child" Alecto said as she ad her brother ran out of the room forgetting to lock the door.

I grabbed as much baby stuff as i could when i heard heels clicking and then they stopped, my heart stopped as i slowly turned around to see the doctor i let out a breath i didn't know i was holding.

She passed me a back pack "You'll be needing these" She added as she handed me a wand i looked at her with tears in my eyes as i packed the bag quickly as i turned and gave the doctor a hug she returned it.

"Tell my aunt i'll be fine and i cant go to her because that's the first place they'll look...tell her to take care and i love her so much" I whispered as i picked up Regulus and turned to leave.

"They all left there's no death eaters around apart from Cathy" The doctor said as i nodded a thanks and hurried out the door.

The only way i could get out would be the kitchens all the elf's wouldn't say anything i slowly and quietly made my way there and stopped dead in my tracks when i heard the clicking of heels, i wasn't so lucky this time.

"Why don't you give me the child?" Cathy said from behind me i turned to see her holding her wand lazily trying to scare me as she smirked at me, i gently placed my son behind me as i turned to face her.

"No...ohh well i could always tell Akin that you decided to kill your son because you said and i quote 'if i cant have him no one can' then you killed yourself... how sad" Cathy laughed as she fake pouted but before she could process what i was going to do, i pulled the wand out.

"Stupfey!" I shouted she flew back and smacked her head off the solid brick wall as a deafening crunch' echoed off the walls, as i slowly walked toward her body i saw the red blood staining the tiles beneath her head.

I checked for a pulse...shes dead "Don't threaten my son stupid cow" I muttered as i gently picked up my son and the backpack and left the manor, we walked on foot til we got to a small village area.

We where starting fresh and i would let _no one_ take or hurt my son again.

 **Thanks for reading hope use enjoy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**August 31st, 2002 (four years later...)**

I was just finishing off my shift at my days job and was then leaving to pick Reggie up from his first day of preschool and I was extremely nervous to find out what he thought.

As I walked around the corner to collect him I saw a lot of the older mums who where waiting for there children give me judgemental looks.

I was definitely the youngest there the rest where in their mid thirties, and I was only just turning twenty this year.

The bell rang out as I fidgeted restlessly until I saw his class walk out he seemed happy enough he was laughing with another boy at the back of the line.

I let out the shaky breath I was holding as Reg was next in the que the woman, teacher, looked at me hesitantly before she let Reggie come over to me.

Reg ran straight into my opened arms "I missed you mummy" He whispered into my ear as I lifted him up as he was a very skinny child even with all he eats.

"I missed you too baby boy" I said as I started to tickle him and kiss all over his face making him laugh full heartedly.

I gently placed him into the ground as I took his small hand in my slightly larger hand "So tell me what was it like? Did you like it? Did you make friends? Come on tell me" I urged as Reg laughed at me.

"It's funny when your all nervous and excited mum" Reg laughed as we walked to the local pub, I work there at night.

As we went inside Reg attacked Jessica, a witch I work with, into a bone crushing hug she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So how was muggle school little man?" Jessica asked as Reg smiled and played with her hair as she held him on her hip.

"It was fun I made a few friends and I have a girlfriend she's called Chloe I also had an arguement with a girl called Haley Ann because she said her mum was prettier than mine" Reg said as we sat down, Jessica and I laughed as Reg shrugged.

"Reg stop arguing with people it was your first day and you've already got a girlfriend?" I asked incredulously as Reg smirked, he is like a clone of my dad and uncle Sirius he even has the famous Blacks charm.

"Well she said she liked my hair and then we just got married" As he said this my boss, Grace, walked threw from through the back and started laughing.

"Reg you'll have to teach me how to get someone in the space of a day cause I can't and I've been trying for months" Grace laughed as Jessica and I nodded in agreement.

"Nope sorry mum your not allowed another man in your life I can be the only one" Reg laughed as he jumped on top of me sending myself, him and the stool to crash to the ground.

"Sorry" Reg said sheepishly as us girls where in stitches of laughter.

"It's okay baby" I said as I kissed his forehead and stood up he smiled at me as he sat with Timothy, a regular kind older man, they sat talking away to each other.

"God he's getting so big" Jessica whines as I nod feeling the sting of the tears coming as I swallow the lump that has formed into my throat.

"Yeah he is for sure" I whispered in return as we all sat in silence watching Reg laugh with Timothy and a few others.

Reg stayed until half six just as my shift was about to begin Christana, an elderly witch who didn't hesitate to take us in when we escaped the manor.

My 'husband' and his family all got caught after Voldemort's death, my uncle was taken as well so I didn't have to worry about them but I usually did anyway.

I hadn't seen my aunt since she was thrown out of the manor I have been writing to her though and she's been writing back as well.

Christina took Reg back to her house until I was finished my shift and could pick him up.

Reg and I had been more or less living a muggle lifestyle I wanted Reg to grow up with knowing both muggle and magical backgrounds.

But I decided to send him to muggle school because I wanted him to gain some life skills...muggle skills.

Reg has slightly long Afro like, uncontrollable curly black hair, he has the Blacks eyes, Grey, unlike me as I have one a crystal Green colour and the other a Blacks eye, grey.

I don't think Reg looks like his father, thank merlin, Reg has the Blacks smirk, charms and he's quite the gentlemen even for a four year old he is very clever.

As I got to work the pub gradually got busier as I served at the bar with Grace and Jessica we all got on great, Graces aunt actually owns the pub but Grace is the head manager so we just say she owns the pub.

"It's very busy tonight ladies" Grace said as she walked threw with more glasses as Jessica and I nodded looking around the pub it was a lot busier than usual.

"That's isn't going to be fun, it'll all end in tears" Jessica huffed as she threw a drink down her throat causing us to chuckle.

"Just try to think of the tips though" I said as I placed a hand on her arm and then went to serve a customer.

"Excuse me can I get twelve shots of Tequila please?" A very young looking man asked as I looked him over.

"I'll have to see ID first if you wouldn't mind" I said as the boy went a paper white as he shakily handed me over an obviously fake ID.

I looked at the boy over the card he had just given me as he gulped physically, I let out a chuckle as I shook my head.

I sat the ID down as I set up the twelve shots of tequila he looked shocked "You have to work on your confusion spells and if any of use don't feel well I can't be held responsible" I said as I handed him the tray he looked at me like Christmas had just come early nodding as he shot back to his table.

"Your too soft Arie" Jessica said as she shook her head and finished serving a customer.

"Come on we where all young once and he had ID not my problem" I said as I gave a shrug and a wink as Grace and Jessica laughed at me.

"Excuse me?" A husky voice called as I turned around I saw two young looking men, they looked older than me.

"What can I get use?" I asked the brown haired man looked like a lost puppy as the other ginger haired man laughed slightly.

"He'll have a water" The ginger haired man laughed as I laughed slightly too.

"Okay I'm gathering your not a usual drinker so I'll make you the weakest alcoholic drink I can make" I laughed as the brown haired man nodded helplessly.

I whipped his drink up as I slid it along to him the two men looked at me in a slight awe.

"What can I get you?" I asked the ginger haired man, who's stare didn't seem to leave me.

"Firewhisky please" He said as I nodded and again slid it along to him which he caught with ease.

"This is actually really nice what's it called?" The brown haired man asked I smiled at him friendly.

"A pearl harbour" I said as the two nodded and started to laugh at each other and different stuff.

I served a lot of people in the space of around two hours and in that time phrase I made a shit load of tips.

I ended up talking to a slightly drunk Charlie and a smashed Oliver about quidditch and other irrelevant stuff that didn't really have an effect on any of us.

"So what's your name?" The ginger haired boy asked as I winked and tapped my nose to which he chuckled at.

"Charlie I'm already drunk" The brown haired man said to the ginger haired man, Charlie.

Charlie laughed as the other man staggered slightly in his chair "Oliver we haven't even drank that much" Charlie said as Oliver rested his forehead onto the bar table.

"Well I best get lover boy home...it was nice to meet you?" He asked as I chuckled as he raised his eyebrow staring into my eyes.

"Aries my names Aries" I laughed as Charlie nodded smiling from ear to ear as he helped Oliver stagger out of the pub.

"Bye Aries" They shouted as they left, Charlie's stare lingering for a lot longer than Oliver quick glance over his shoulder.

I smiled to myself and felt my cheeks heat up as Grace whistled at me "Get in Arie!" Jessica shouted from the other side of the pub get a few propelled attention.

My shifted ended quite quickly after that as I stopped at Christnas, Christna doesn't have a husband or any children so she likes to have us around for diner and she's adores watching Reg.

They play scrabble, he watches the soaps with her, he's just her company to be honest he loves her like a gran and she treats us like her own.

So that's where I was on my way to, get my dinner and then take my child home.

"Arie hunny how was work?...I hope you don't mind but Reggie fell asleep and he's already eaten so it will just be me and you" Christa said making me smile as she brought me into her arms as I nodded.

We walked threw to her small table in her bungalow as I sat down, Christa sat down two plates infront of me, she then sat down her self as we started to chat.

"Emm Arie I don't know how to tell you this but I met this nice man at the bingo and well we kind of hit it off" Christa was telling me all about her new man as I clapped and squealed in delight.

She seemed so happy and if anyone deserves to be happy it's her, she's so welcoming I just hoped this would work out with this mystery man.

After a good two hours I took a still sleeping Reg home as I changed him into his pyjamas and was about to leave him to sleep.

"Mum can you stay with me for a little while?" A small gentle voice asked as I smiled down at my sleepy boy nodding I slipped into his big bed with him.

"Mum I don't want to go to Christas anymore" Reg yawned out as i ran my hand through his hair.

"Why not baby?" I asked as he turned to face me sleepily

"Cause she's always tidying up her house or picking out outfits and never wants to play scrabble anymore" Reg huffed as I gave a light chuckle.

"Reg Christas in love with that man you'll just have to try and be happy for her my little prince...Christa loves you very much and if your scared to lose her I promise you, you won't" I reassured as Reg looked at me sheepishly.

"Mum will you ever get another boyfriend?" Reg asked as he looked me in the eye as I smiled at me sweet boy.

"I've got all I need right infront of me" I whispered to him as I kissed his forehead.

"Mum you know how Akins wasn't a very nice man and you've always told me he hurt innocent people and was sent to wizard prison so he can't get out and hurt anyone else...so why don't you try and get a new boyfriend?" Reg asked as I chucked slightly as he tried to persuade me to get a boyfriend.

"How about I promise I'll try and get a boyfriend if you help Christa get her man by helping to clean and that" I said as I put my pinky out Reg huffed but nodded as we pinky promised each other.

"Mum there's this muggle game at school called football can we learn how to play it" Reg asked as his eyelids started to drop.

"Of course we can my little prince... good night" I said as his eyes slid shut I kissed his forehead as I stood to leave his room.

"Night mum" Reg said above a whisper as I heard his faint snore as I left the door open slightly.

 ** _Thanks for reading :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_This story will mostly be in Aries Point of view if not then i will let use know:)_**

 **November 29th 2002**

"Come on Reg! Your hairs fine let's go!" I huffed as my nearly five year old son played around with his hair in the mirror.

"Coming!" He shouted as I heard him bounding down the stairs.

"We're going to be late again Reg come on!" I said desperately as I apparated us to outside his school gate.

"I hate that" Reg said turning a little green as I kissed his forehead quickly then I searched in my bag and pulled out a bar of chocolate and gave him a strip.

"My uncle once told me chocolate makes everything better" I whispered as he bit into and look quite content as we walked threw the gate.

I caught the judgemental stares from the same group of mums, it was like being back at school when the girls had a little gang and the last time I spoke to them I had battered their ring leader, let's hope old habits die hard.

I kissed Reg on the forehead as he hugged me around the waist "Now you have your football stuff right?" I asked which he nodded.

"Okay well I have to go so you go in and have a good day" I whispered in his ear as I kissed all over his face causing him to giggle.

"Bye mummy have fun at work" He called as I watched him run threw the gates to his friends a smile spread across my face, he was happy and that's all that mattered.

As I was walking out the gate the woman, ring leader, stopped them all talking by 'hushing' them so I wouldn't hear them.

I just sighed as I walked out and apparated to my day work, it was rubbish the woman where all horrid at my work as well and the cafe smelt of old people and dampness.

"Hello Aries your early" Jade, the boss, said snidely as I waved in acknowledgement and walked threw the back, I hated Jade she was a nasty cow.

As I started my shift the day was dragging in all the people that came in where elderly people who never spoke, and if they did they were extremely rude and horrible, as they sat in silence 'slurping' their teas.

I was cleaning around the small cafe trying to make it smell more appealing and seem more cleaner from the outside.

I re-arranged all the coffee types the way they should of been, cleaned all the latte, tea and coffee machines thoroughly as there was thick areas with mould, that looked more than alive.

It was around half one when Jade had shouted me, my shift was ending in less than two hours.

"Arie the phones here" Jade called through as I finished cleaning a table and carefully avoided a horrid woman's poodle to get to the back of the shop where we kept the phone.

"Hello Arie Black speaking" I said in my fake posh voice "Hello Miss Black I'll have to ask you to come into the school, it greatly displeases me but it seems Regulus and another boy have been fighting" I suddenly recognised the voice to be the headmaster and immediate panic set in, questions began to circle around in my head.

Had this been her fault? He was already fighting and he was one of the youngest in his class, this must have been her fault.

He had no father figure in his life. She wasn't disciplining him enough. What if he was seriously hurt? She couldn't live without him.

What four year old goes to school and starts fighting?

Her heart was picking up speed the more she thought into it, her hands felt clammy and her body was energised. She was ready for anything.

"Of course I'll be there just now. I'm actually just at work around the corner I'll be there in less than five minutes" I promised as I hung up the phone quickly, it practically slipped out of my hand due to sweat.

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""And where are you going?" Jade demanded as her heavy smokers breath hit my nostrils straight away, she stood with her arms crossed, her thick mascara looked like it had been there for days.

"I have to go Regulus has had an accident at school" I said urgently as I took my work stuff off and grabbed all my belongings throwing my jacket and scarf on, I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well with the nasty look Jade was giving me.

"No I've had enough Aries your constantly leaving early" Jade snapped pointing her dirty yellow stained finger in my face as I raised my eyebrow, I could feel the Blacks fiery temper spreading like fire through my veins, not only that I was extremely worried for my sons well being.

"I don't give two shits if you've had enough Jade! I'm going to my son...and you know what I quit I'll expect my last three months wages before tomorrow or I'll go to the police" I stated calmly as I riled in my temper I threw my green work uniform down on the chipping worktop and dashed out the door.

I could hear her calling my name with a whine to her tone as I closed my eyes taking a calming breath and ignored her I just had to get to a quiet place and then get to my son. I had to make sure my son was okay.

I apparated and dashed to the front office without having to say anything the receptionist took in my appearance as she pointed into a tiny room it had two chairs sitting outside one had Regulus on it with a split lip and the other had a small fat boy, sporting a black eye.

"Reg are you okay hunny?!" I asked panicking as I raced in front of him checking him over as tears poured down his small face he looked so relieved to see me. I cuddled him close to me as I rocked him gently to calm him down slightly.

Closing my eyes as I let out a relieved breath he was okay. He was just upset and had a small scrape form what she could see but he was okay. Someone upset my sweet son and someone was going to pay for it.

The heads office door opened "Shall we take this into my office?" He said motioning to the boys as the two boys stood and walked into his office and I followed slowly just to annoy him.

A woman with deep plastic surgery done to her face, the ring leader of mothers, sat there looking impatient and as though someone had ruined her day she didn't even look concerned for her son.

I sat down beside my son gently lifting his chin giving him a kiss on the forehead and rubbing his back in comfort. I was so proud of him he hadn't let this get to him, apart from his small cry, it looked like Regulus came out the victor in this one.

"What happened?" I asked directly to my son who tried to explain as the head master spoke over the top of my sons small voice.

"Well your son..." I raised my eyebrow at him my Black anger quickly coming out of me.

"My son will tell me as I trust his judgement and I would like to see the CCTV please" I said snappishly as I averted my attention back to my son, hearing a scoff come from the other boys mother.

"What happened?" I asked softly he played with his hands, he does this when he's nervous or getting into trouble. My heart clenched he was so nervous, my small boy looked so much like my dad in that moment.

"Well Blair pushed me down and then said his mum said you where a bad word and everyone in the playground laughed at me. He then said I'm a curly haired baby and pushed me to the ground again after I had just gotten up and laughed with his friend David so I hit him back. I promise mum that's what happened" Regulus said sniffly as I pulled him into a reassuring hug and kissed his head petting back his extremely dark curly hair.

"Why don't you boys wait outside" I said softly two both of the young boys they nodded and both stood leaving the room quickly.

"I'll have you know I had Regulus young not that, that's any of your business and if I hear you've called me or my son anymore names I will make sure you know what it feel like when my fist breaks your fake ass nose" I whispered into her ear as I looked at her dead in the eyes, she looked terrified and had went a pale white.

"CCTV now" I demanded furiously as the head master nodded looking slightly terrified and turned his screen for us to see, and shock horror...my son was telling the truth.

"Now I guess we should be talking about whether or not we're gonna press charges for assault" I said sharply to the headmaster and the other boys mother as I sat back with my arms crossed.

The head master went white as the mother looked on the verge of tears "I don't think that's necessary" the head tried to reason as I raised my hand to silence him.

"You think if it was my son who hit him first she wouldn't be getting me charged...that's what I thought...now I'll warn both of use if my son gets accused of anything else to which he didn't do... I'll take this to the top and go to your bosses Mr Patrick's and if she's says anything about me again or my son you best believe I'll destroy you on the media...I dare use to test me...keep your son away from my boy" I said viciously as I stood up quickly slamming his door shut, leaving them gobsmacked.

"Come on Reg, lets go to aunt Graces" I said lovingly as I put my hand out for him to take which he did silently as we made our way outside his school to a dark abandoned street.

As we walked in silence I apparated us to the pub as we stood outside about to go in I heard sniffles, Reg was crying. My heart dropped at the distressed look on his handsome little face.

I knelt down to his level as I pulled him into me "what's wrong my baby boy?" I asked as I gently and lovingly started to wipe away his tears away and cradled him to me.

"Your upset with me...I'm so sorry mum it's just he hit me first" Reg cried out all I could do was chuckle slightly picking him up, for his age he was extremely light. I placed my forehead to his warm one.

"I could never be upset with you. I am so proud of you for sticking up for yourself. We are so much better than people like them. You never let anyone try and bring you down Reg. Always be you no matter who that is, alright?" I whispered tears starting to form in my eyes as he nodded I started to kiss all over his face.

He started to giggle hysterically making his bright smile grace his small face again as I tickled him after we both calmed down we walked in the pub as I lifted him down into his regular seat next to Timothy.

"Afternoon our dear little Arie and Reggie" Timothy exclaimed happily as I laughed and kiss the elderly mans forehead, Reg gave him a tight hug as he started to talk enthusiastically about muggle planes.

"What happened to your lip Reggie?" Grace asked as she sat a drink in front of him he didn't even bat an eyelid as he continued to talk to Tim making me laugh slightly, once he started to talk about planes that was it he could be there for hours.

"He got in a fight with a boy in his class...the other boy started it but Reggie got him good" I said as I winked at him which he ignored as he continued to talk as Grace praised him and Jessica laughed loudly.

"Now your gonna know how your aunt and uncle felt with you in school" Jessica laughed as she sat a plate of steak in front of Tim as i let out a scoff sound of disbelief at what she said.

"I wasn't that bad" I protested weakly remembering all the fights and howlers from my uncle and the lectures as Grace and Jessica scoffed out loudly at me as I shot them a grimace, praying Reg never turned out like me in school.

"That time a girl called you a slut and you flipped so quickly it scared half the people eating their dinners as you just beat the shit out of her" Grace said as she held one finger out prepared to continue counting which would have been a lot more than her ten fingers, I looked down embarrassingly.

"I remember that it was so funny. Then their was Kristy with the fake boobs and you had accidentally popped one. Do I even have to go on?" Jessica added laughing as Grace cackled behind her while serving out pints as I felt my face heat up as I remembered myself, it had cost my uncle a fortune and me a good screaming match with him.

"Shut up" I huffed out weakly as I tried not to laugh myself I was awful in school they both just cackled as well smiling brightly at me as I just shook my head and decided to join in.

I was so glad I had found Grace after the war, I didn't have many friends in school I struggled with a lot of mental heath issues so I was glad when Grace had hired me without so much as an interview and Jessica had already been working there when I joined, they had welcomed me in with open arms like we had been friends for years.

I sat with my son and Tim as we spoke about the planes whilst Jessica and Grace both put in their own opinions throughout the conversation and then soon my shift had started as Christa picked up Reggie taking him home to play Scrabble no doubt, but he loves it really.

The place was not as busy as it usually was, mostly just the regulars as I served out food and drinks on my own as I laughed and interacted with the regulars, Jessica had finished at six.

"Can you take the orders for table six please Arie?" Grace called threw the back from cleaning the pipes as I just finished pulling in orders and pints, the pub had its own chef who rarely spoke but he seemed really nice.

I walked over to the table fixing my uniform which seemed to be sitting at a funny angle annoying the life out of me.

"Sorry, what can I get for use?" I asked politely as I looked up I got a bit of a surprise to see the Malfoy family sitting there, my blood relatives which I had been avoiding for quite some time.

"Ohh sorry hello" I laughed nervously playing about with my notepad and pen as Narcissa was crushing me in a hug and Draco got up to give me one too, the tension was thick at the table.

Draco and I used to be so close until around our fourth year were we sort of drifted and being at different schools didn't help the situation, he was definitely my favourite from the family I was allowed to see.

Cissa was a kind woman forced to marry a monster and to protect her son she was forced to protect him in the process, I couldn't stand my families cruel rules and won't allow my son to ever follow by them. It was a new day and age hopefully the wizarding world can become a better place.

"Aries...I see you have grown into your looks more of course you always look remarkably well...I dare say, do you not have a child you wouldn't be able to tell" Lucius said teasingly smirking in my direction trying to get a rise out of me they all knew I had deep anger issues but I had been doing great over recent years.

Lucius and I had a very hated friendship, we basically hate each other's guts, I hate everything about him because he's a cruel individual for no good reason even to his family and he hates me because I'm my own person and would never do as he said ever.

"Aww it's so good to see you to Lucius...I like to tell anyone who matters in our lives unlike yourself about my beautiful son yes he is very well thank you" I said overly friendly as Narcissa and Draco both smiled surprised at me with how calm I answered and with how much love was in my voice when taking about my son.

"I dare say how did you manage to escape Azkaban this time or did you try and use the old imperious line again" I said in a mocking kindness with a smirk as I looked into his eyes his smirk dropped and he looked beyond livid, he fidgeted about irritability.

I looked to Cissa and Draco who where trying to hide their amusement "we'll have four portions of the salmon and four butterbeers please" Draco said politely as he smiled at me I nodded at them.

"No problemo it will be around ten minutes for your salmon and before you waste breath if you have a problem with that you can leave Lucius" I added sharply as I quickly walked away to behind the bar to pull more pints.

"Order!" I said tiredly as I tapped the bell sliding the note to Grace and the chef who nodded as I went back out to the bar.

I started to get their drinks prepared when I looked in front of me jumping back in fright as Draco was sitting down he let out a breathy chuckle at me.

"Hey how's life been little cousin?" Draco teased as he leaned on the bar work top which I had just cleaned as I shook my head laughing slightly, he was a massive pain but I had missed him.

"Your only older by like two months and yeah it's been okay how's your shitty little life been?" I asked dramtically as Draco scoffed out at me as I pulled the butterbeers neatly.

"Yeah it's been okay" He added with a shrug and a dramatic sigh I laughed slightly as I passed him his drink, he could carry his himself if he was coming over.

"So who's the fourth serving for?" I asked interestingly he looked at me giving me a genuine smile which surprised me. Growing up the kids from the Black family didn't have many things or people which made them happy.

"Mum and father aren't actually together anymore...mums seeing someone else and dads only here to sign the divorce papers and see me or so he says" Draco laughed but he didn't seem upset at all by that, he looked happier than I'd ever seen him.

We chatted rubbish as we both walked over to their table he told me he had been seeing someone but wouldn't tell me who as I joked that they weren't real and he had made it up but he still wouldn't crack.

As I sat the drinks down someone cleared their throat behind me I turned around quickly to see Severus Snape standing in front of me with a friendly smile, my blood boiled as I looked at his ugly face. He had been a special guest at my wedding.

My first instinct was to grab my wand which I kept at the side of my body in a homemade holster, Narcissa must have guested that would have been my actions as I couldn't move my body apart from my mouth and eyes.

"Snake" I managed to spit out at Severus who looked at me before shaking his head chuckling sadly which just made me angrier and I could start to feel my fingers and toes again, ever since the wedding I had made it my mission to break free from spells like this.

"No Arie you don't understand" Draco tried to reason with me as I glowered at him he looked at me disheartened.

My aunt and cousin seemed to forget what these people did to me, my fingers started to move over to my wand slowly.

Before I reached it Narcissa had her hand on to my hand which covered my wand "How long have you been out of the wizarding world?" Narcissa asked concerned as she could see my distress as Lucius laughed and Snape looked at me with a sad smile on his face.

I hated that. I hated pity and I didn't need anyone's pity.

"You and me both know I wasn't allowed any interactions with the wizarding world after my grand wedding and I refused to get back into it after the second war finished" I said sarcastically and calmly as tears clouded my vision I stayed calm to try and avoid everyone in the pubs attention as Draco looked pale and Narcissa nodded in understanding.

"I would like for you to come over to our house and let us tell you what you have missed in the last nine years. Let us show you newspapers" She said sincerely while she wiped her eyes the sadness and pain radiated from most people around the table as my eyes landed on a smirking Lucius.

"I don't stay with them...after today everything I own and inherited goes to Draco...I'm awaiting my trail for Azkaban" Lucius said as he made eye contact with me.

"What a shame" I said sarcastically as I laughed out meeting Lucius furious glare. I looked to Snape as I gave him a small smile. I didn't forgive him but I: am sure he was alright if both Draco and Narcissa want him in their lives.

"You deserve everything you get Malfoy...you killed and destroyed innocent people's lives...I'll think about it" I said to Narcissa sincerely as I petted her arm and messed up Draco's hair like I use to when we where kids as I nodded at Severus while walking away from their table.

As I was serving at the bar chatting with Grace Mr Taylor walked in, he worked at the marriage and inheritance part of the Ministry of Magic, he wasn't evil or manipulative like most of the others there he was a very kind man, he use to come by my uncles Manor a lot he had been married a good few times.

"Go speak to him" Grace urged me as she seen me staring longingly at the man I smiled at her unsure, but I was torn I needed to get a divorce or something from that man but I was so scared encase there was no way to get rid of him.

I gave her a quick hug I made up my mind and I hope for me and my son that it was the right one as I hurried over to him.

"Mr Taylor" I greeted loudly as he turned around sharply causing me to stand back, he was a bigger man that most he pulled down his glasses to look at me properly then slowly a look of recolonisation washed over his face, his face split into a wide grin as he clapped his hands loudly.

"Mrs Carrow" He smiled brightly as I winced at the name being said out loud for the first time in many years he pulled me into a very strong hug making me hug him back tightly as well.

"Yeah lets just stick with Miss Black please...I was wondering if you were free if you could slot me in to discuss getting a divorce maybe in the next couple of weeks" I asked bluntly as I fiddled slightly nervous encase he refused as a lot of people hated the Black family but his smile grew bigger, if that were possible.

"You know I can always make time for you Arie...good god we thought you had died...it's good to see you dear and I will be sure to get you an appointment but then you will have to have a hearing with the wizengamot and you'll have to bring the young one to that hearing" Mr Taylor stated as I nodded furiously at him and attacked him in a hug, biting back happy tears as he rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Thank you so much I'll see you soon then" I said excitedly as I walked back to the bar. I was going to have to come up to date with everything from the wizarding world and fast if I really wanted to win this case especially in front of the wizengamot.

Narcissa and Draco came to say goobye before they left and said I could always come round to theirs and talk about the wizarding world. We made a plan for the following Wednesday and I would bring Reg to meet some of his blood relatives for the first time, it struck fear right through me.

It was just coming up to shutting time as Grace and I dealt with the last couple of stragglers and cleaned up around the pub floors and tables as the Chef cleaned the kitchen rather quickly then just went home.

"Did Jessica tell you about her new man?" Grace asked as she drank a shot of firewhisky as we just gossiped for a bit about life in the singe and motherhood world.

"No! She just said she was seeing someone but wouldn't give me any details did she say anything to you?" I asked Grace who shook her head furiously as I drank my butterbeer, that definitely wasn't like Jessica she loved to give out all the details.

"She's been seeing him for about six months now we're sure to meet him soon" Grace said with a shrug I just nodded, I was so happy for her she was finally happy I just hoped the person deserved her this time.

"So how was your date with that Logan muggle guy?" I asked interested as she just shook her head and laughed slightly taking another shot of something.

"He was such a weirdo...honestly never again" Grace laughed as I soon joined in, she explained all the stuff he had been saying and what they did all I could do was laugh with her.

"When are you going to start seeing someone?" Grace asked suddenly as she raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me as I just looked down and shrugged.

"I'm not really interested in that right now" I said shortly as I drank some more of my butterbeer content as the warm context made my whole body feel a little warmer as it slide down my throat.

"You know I think your scared that if you see someone else he'll turn out just like Akins did...don't let one bad egg but you off having any more" Grace said as she finished her drink quickly as she got my coat for me including her own coat as we shut the pub up for the night.

I thought about what she said as I drove home, she was right as soon as I got this divorce I was going to get back out there and nothing or no one is going to stop me.

 ** _Thank you for reading :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**September 07th, 2002**

Fear had always been a big factor in my life and to over come that fear I had to do things I wasn't always proud of.

It use to work. It wouldn't anymore. But fear was still something I faced daily.

What if a death eater or witch or wizard is asked by any of the Carrow family to get Reggie? What if my uncle sends someone to get him hurt?

I would do anything to insure my sons safety.

No matter what I had to do or who I'd have to go through.

I could hardly sleep that night with my whole body overly warm, today was the day Reggie and I were going over to the Malfoys manor.

The last time I was there I had just turned 11 years old and Draco and I were having our weekly sleepover, little did we know it would be our last one ever.

I sighed sadly thinking back to all the good old times were I was just a child without so much responsibility, as I sat at the kitchen polished table slowly drinking my cup of tea.

The Manor had always terrified me with the long marbled dark corridors and long green draped curtains which were never open.

We would go out to the Malfoys grand back garden to their small quidditch pitch and play against each other.

My uncle had never agreed with girls or women taking part in quidditch he had always said it was a male sport that women were lucky to be able to watch.

It was hard growing up with my uncle, we would bump heads all the time and we would be screaming at each other until my aunt, whoever it was at the time, would send me to my room.

"Mum!" My sons sleep filled voice called me as he came running into the kitchen with his dinosaur pajamas on yawning as he came running into my side.

"Morning baby" I said lovingly as I kissed his forehead playing with his messy black curly hair and hugged him close to me.

I placed him in his seat gently as he yawned and slouched in the seat, I got him his breakfast ready chuckling at his small figure trying to fight sleep.

"So I thought we could go to my aunties house today so you could meet them. What do you think?" I asked my son as I placed his egg and toast down to him.

"Yeah okay mum" Reg said with no care about what I had actually said as he ate his egg and toast with his utensils trying not to make too much mess.

I just laughed at his concentrating face as he cut up all his own food, if I tried to help he would get upset he liked to think he that was a big boy and could do it all himself.

I placed my cup into the sink kissing my sons forehead as I had a quick shower and got changed into something more presentable.

When I walked into the kitchen Reggie was just finishing his food so I sent him to get a shower leaving the door open and placed his clothes onto his already made bed.

If he needed my help he would shout but otherwise he liked to do it himself.

As I cleaned up in the kitchen I peered into the cupboards finding them nearly empty the fridge wasn't much better as I let out a saddened sigh.

I was struggling to pay the rent and buy enough food for both Reggie and I but I would make sure he ate three meals a day no matter what I had to do to provide them.

"Mum are you ready to go?" Reggies small voice broke me out of my own thoughts, there he stood in his smart jeans and shirt with his blazer like jacket and scarf.

"Aww look at mums baby! So smart" I squealed as I dried his wet hair quickly for him and kissed his small face receiving a fit of giggles.

To get to the manor we had to use the floo network so we had to walk all the way to the leaky cauldron, Reg blabbed on about muggle football which I promised we would play later on.

As we entered the Leaky Cauldron the place was over populated with people, due to it being the weekend.

Tom, the owner of the pub, and his newly wedded wife looked surprised to see us but welcomed us anyway as we congratulated them.

As we made our way through all the people I had picked up my small boy who wrapped his arms around my neck and cuddled into me.

People were swaying around laughing lightly as they drank and talked amongst themselves, Reg stared around at them with a smile on his face.

I thanked Tom as I prepared us to go through the Floo hiding Reggies face in my shoulder 'Malfoy Manor!' I shouted as I dropped the ashes onto the fireplace floor.

When we stopped spinning we landed at Malfoy Manor and it looked nothing like how I remembered it.

Everything was light colours, their once black marble floors where a crystal white colour and their curtains once always shut were wide open letting the suns light flood into the room.

Their once green couches now a pristine leather cream colour in a long curled shape which could fit over twenty people on it.

There was a beautiful rose golden chandelier hanging on the calling as it made sparkles appear all over the walls in the guest living room.

I placed Reggie on the floor and cleaned up both of any dust or ashes from the fireplace as Reggie looked around in curious wonder.

I could hear the patter of footfall and heels clicking against the expensive marble flooring as they neared the room Reg and I stood in holding hands.

Narcissa, was wearing a light blue summer dress, joined at the hip with Snape, who was wearing darker blue shorts and a white top, walked into the room with large smiles on their faces.

"Arie! Thank you so much for coming" Narcissa said happily as she ran towards my son and I pulling me into a tight hug which I awkwardly returned.

"And who might this smart looking boy be?" Narcissa questioned as she crouched down to his level he just smiled politely and held his hand out to her.

"My names Regulus Sirius Black ma'ma it's lovely to meet you" Reg said kindly as Narcissa looked surprised at his manners but shook his small hand as I gently squeezed his small hand reassuringly which was in mine.

"My oh my such a polite young boy. So clever much like your mummy" Snape said in a surprisingly happy tone as he slowly walked towards us as not to make me feel uneasy.

It was appreciated but didn't help the uneasiness any.

"My names Severus" Snape said as he to kneeled next to Narcissa holding out his hand to my son who shook his hand firmly.

"Come sit down and let's start talking" Narcissa said excitedly as we all sat down on the leather couches which were extremely soft as I helped Reggie take off his jacket and scarf.

"Draco should be home soon he had some business to take care of. How have things been? Use seem to be doing very well for yourselves" Narcissa said positively as she leaned against Snape smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well they do have the Carrow, Lestrange and Black bank accounts" Snape said calmly as he smiled down at a happy Narcissa and pulled some funny faces at Reggie making him laugh.

"What? We don't use any of the account money I haven't even looked into them" I said stubbornly, I haven't used any of the money. I have done it all myself.

"What? But Arie this could change your lives forever and you wouldn't even have to work in the pub" Narcissa said truthfully as Snape agreed with her and Reggie cuddled into me.

"I don't need death eaters money. I make enough money to support us thanks very much. I have a divorce hearing soon and I'd really like it if I can learn about the wizard img world please" I said honestly as Narcissa nodded and stood up motioning for me to join her.

"Severus will take Regulus to our new muggle climbing frame" Narcissa suggested as I held Regulus's hand tightly and my face must have shown my distrust and dislike about the idea.

"There's an open glass Balcony in the large library so you can keep the doors open so you can hear and see Regulus" Snape suggested calmly as I gave a stiff nod, it was the only way I couldn't take him with us.

It wouldn't be fair to him and I needed to learn about the wizarding world to be able to win this hearing especially with the wizengamot being there.

I would have to play this cool and smart to win this or else I wouldn't win it and could possibly have to force Regulus to see his biological father.

I crouched down to Reggies level and could see he was excited about going to play on the climbing frame, so I just kissed his forehead and gave him a tight hug.

"If you need me you shout and scream loudly, I'll be there so quick, okay? Behave for Mr Snape" I said quietly to Regulus though I knew that both house owners could hear me.

As Regulus ran to the door impatiently waiting to go out and play, I smiled to him as I grabbed Snapes arm just before he managed to leave the room.

"If anything happens to my son or this is some sort of trap you _will_ fucken regret it" I warned Snape quietly so Regulus wouldn't be afraid of him, he gave me a reassuring smile as a way to ease my nerves.

Narcissa and I chatted gossip as we walked towards the grand library, looking around there had been some serious changes with the houses colour schemes.

It looked so much more nicer and family friendly than it use to be and for that I felt some sort of comfort, maybe the wizarding world has changed.

Especially if one of the worst seen families in the wizarding world can change there ways then there's definitely hope.

As we walked into the library you could tell all the dark arts books had been taken away, there wasn't that pull that you got from the dark arts.

The dark arts gives you a warm fuzzy feeling leaving you intrigued by what it is even if it is just to read the book or touch the object. The pull is always strong.

I had grown up around the dark arts as my uncles house held thousands of it all around the house, the library held nothing but the dark arts books.

There was around a marble table with light grey couches surrounding it, there was a clean box with lots of newspapers in them and books.

"So I thought I would let you read through some of the old newspapers then we can have a proper discussion about the last few years" Narcissa said kindly as she pointed towards the small box.

"So you know about the boy who lived, Harry Potter, and how he defeated the dark lord and most of his followers are in Azkaban" Narcissa was asking me to make sure I knew about that to which I gave a silent nod.

"So in this box there's newspapers on what's been happening since after the dark lords final downfall, so I'll leave you to read in peace" Narcissa said happily as she walked out the library with a bright smile on her face.

After I was sure she was gone I walked over to the glass balcony doors and slid them open to look down to see a massive climbing frame and fairy house.

There was my little boy running around laughing his little head off as he climbed the climbing frame and ran happily away from Snape who slowly ran after him.

I let out a relieved sigh, they where all telling the truth. They had changed. That didn't seem like the evil death eaters they had been made out to be. Especially Snape.

I left the balcony doors wide open letting the sun light, light up the entire room as I walk towards the box sitting down preparing to concentrate fully on the newspapers.

As I looked on there was about 60 newspapers talking about how during the war the Ministry had fallen under wraps of death eaters.

Then after the war ended many of the Ministry workers claimed to have been under the imperuise curse, especially Dolores Umbridge.

Witnesses said she had been the one to send many of muggles and muggleborns to Azkaban and dish out the killing curse to more than one person.

Though over the course of the weeks Dolores would crie out that she had no control over any of it and it pained her deeply to find out what she had done.

There was newspapers on the Ministers hope to change the legislations that were set before and after the war.

One that really stood out to me was the werewolf legislation, why was this illness still being held against these poor people?

I continued to read about how the had rebuilt the wizarding world.

Azkaban had gotten rid of the dementors, because of their alliance with Voldemort, which were being held in a dark room at the bottom of Azkaban prison surrounded by light to prevent them from getting out.

There was many precautions so they couldn't slip out and hurt or kill anyone.

Azkaban prison was now being fully monitored by prison wards and aurors, there was a room dedicated to each prisoner the worse the crime the worse the cell they received.

There is thousands of wards and precautions put into place so they cannot escape Azkaban ever, unless they are released.

There was many of the newspapers which where just gossip on how Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger saved the wizarding world and all the things they have been doing since then.

One newspaper, set back about a year and a half ago, where Percy Weasley had been working around the anicient Veil in the Ministry of Magic to get more information on what it does and is.

When one day he claimed he had heard a calling come from within the Veil, it was as though he was hypnotised as he done blood magic, which is highly illegal nowadays.

He ended up bringing back to life nearly everyone who was killed off or involved in the first and second wizarding world. Although some pure bloods seemed to come back who were not killed by the dark lord.

Percy Weasley nearly died bringing all those people back from the dead and had to be put in a medical induced coma to save his life.

The Veil seemed to be connected to the dark lords magic as after his death the veils magic seemed to die down, it was declared as Dark magic.

After all those people where brought out from the veil, the veils magic seemed to die out and the veil now sat as just two massive stone blocks.

Percy Weasley was given a hearing where he was nearly sentenced to Azkaban for committing blood magic when it was highly illegal.

The rest of the newspapers where just gossip columns on The Golden Trio and where they were in their lives now.

I sat back in disbelief at all I had just read and I had a lot of ideas to try and think over, to see if I could make any of it a reality.

I began to quickly write out my idea on a piece of spare paper, I think I could make these ideas real.

As Narcissa came back in, we talked for a short while about how they where trying to change with the wizarding world. They had wanted to live a peaceful life now.

Not long after Snape came in with a very tired and dirty Reggie, he was telling me how he had taught Snape how to play football and how much fun he had.

I smiled at my tired boy as I cuddled him close as his eyelids shut from exhaustion.

"Thank you so much for having us and letting me look through your things. Thanks very much Snape for looking after Reg. I know he can be a bit excited sometime I hope he behaved" I said kindly as I felt a yawn creep it's way up my throat as Snape smiled kindly.

"We were so happy to have use both. It's good practice for Snape hopefully" Narcissa said excitedly as Snape placed his hand on her flat stomach.

I had a wide smile on my face at that. They looked so young in that moment and I felt my heart clench in pain for them.

Hopefully I wouldn't be stuck with Carrow like Narcissa had been with Lucius.

"I am so happy for use both. Hopefully use do fall a lot easier than with Draco" I said kindly as not to upset their perfect little bubble.

"Aww hopefully yes. Talking about Sraco I am so sorry he didn't make it work must have really been busy" Narcissa says sadly as I just shrugg and promise to meet again soon.

I took the floo to the Leaky Cauldron to get home but I hadn't realised it was after nine o'clock at night, it was pretty dark out and I had a far walk with a four year old on my arms.

As I walked through the pub it was a lot more quieter than when we had left for the floo network that afternoon.

There seemed to be only be a small group of people all crowded in the one corner having a good time, I gave the place a sweep to make sure we would be safe as I walked full force into a muscular chest.

I stumbled a bit as someone wrapped there arms around Reggie and I, I quickly check my son over, he was sound asleep.

"I am so sorry ma'...Arie?" A familiar voice said as I looked up I met the eyes of the guy I had been flirting with at my work, he looked really happy.

I let a gently tired smile grace my features as his face split into a wide grin, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Hey Charlie right?" I asked politely just to make sure as I shifted my son around in my arms to make it easier to carry him.

"Yeah. Yeah that's me Charlie Weasley. Please let me help you" He offered kindly to Reggie for him to carry him as I looked at him in surprise.

I didn't feel the overwhelming sense to have to protect Reggie from him like I did with everyone else, I felt so safe with him standing near me.

"Aww no I couldn't ask you to do that. We where just going home and Reg got tired and fell asleep." I protested weakly but I couldn't find any reason as to why I was protesting at all.

"No. No I can't let a lovely woman like you or this handsome boy walk home themselves unprotected. Give me a second to grab my coat and I'll walk use home. Please?" He asked looking unsure as to if I would just make a run for it or not, I could feel myself nodding my head in agreement.

He hestitated for a second before nodding his head and walking quickly over to his friends where he spoke to a young woman with ginger hair, who looked at me with excitement.

He quickly put on his long armed black leather jacket and small side scarf.

He strides towards me and I can't help but stare at him longingly as my body floods with warmth and my cheeks start to feel warm from his intense stare, I look away as he approached.

"Let me please" Charlie said quietly as he opened his large arms to welcome my son into were I begrudgingly placed my son gently.

Charlie shifted him slowly as Reggie cuddled into his chest making Charlie smile widely at me.

I wish I had this. I wish my son had a father.

I feel myself let out a large smile as we begin to walk out of the pub in a comfortable silence, I moved closer to him as the cold bite at me slightly.

"So you have a son. Does that mean you have a husband or boyfriend?" Charlie asked nervously as I let out a pitiful laugh at that, my heart clenching.

I could feel a large rough hand slip into my much smaller one, he rubbed his finger over my thomb reassuringly.

"Yeah I do and I love him very much. No he's not" I answered shortly as I tried to keep my emotions from slipping out.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you upset" He said sadly as he wiped a tear from my cheek, which I hadn't realised had fallen. I just shook my head.

"I absolutely love children. I have one niece and nephew and my brothers wife's got another on the way" Charlie said happily, he was taking my mind off of what was making me upset by talking.

I really appreciated that, more than anything.

"Well hopefully we can maybe meet up more often and you could get to know both of us" I said with slight fear gripping at my heart incase I had gotten the wrong idea. What if he doesn't feel that way for me?

"I would really love that" He said sincerely as I smiled happily at him and he smiled at me widely as my house came clear into view.

"Well this is us" I said as I unlocked the door and Charlie followed to Reggies room gently placing him into bed as I played with his hair.

We both walked back towards the front door as I stopped quickly writing down my phone digits onto a piece of paper and my address incase he only uses owl.

Charlie stood at the door smiling as he waited on me, I smiled back as I placed the paper in his hand smiling back to him.

He said good night as he walked away waving to me as I done the same, slowly I closed the door and sat on the floor behind it as something just didn't feel right.

I quickly opened the door to see him about to chap it with an unreadable expression on his face as I held my breath looking at him.

Had he felt the same pull?

Then he grabbed my face gently pulling me to him as we kissed each other passionately, as his hands respectively roamed my body and mine held the front of his coat tightly.

I could feel all these emotions wash over me like waves, calming waves with the best feelings I had ever felt in my miserable life.

When we pulled away we lingered for a bit just having our foreheads against each other's, the only sound was our panting breaths as our faces looked flushed but smiles graced them.

"Sorry I better go but I just had to do that." Charlie said his voice husky I waved to him as he walked out the door and this time I knew he would be coming back tonight.

I smiled at my son softly as I took off his jacket and shoes and turned on his bedtime light, kissing his forehead softly leaving him to sleep.

I couldn't wipe the massive grin from my face as I happily skipped to my room, thinking of Charlie and only Charlie.

 ** _Thanks very much for reading :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**September 12th, 2002**

I groggily woke up a lot earlier than usual, today was going to be a long tiring and emotional day.

I had to go to my minor hearing with the divorce and marriage department about the divorce before Reggie and I had our massive wizengamot hearing.

I was already beginning to feel super stressed about this hearing, I am so worried about Reggie.

I've been so busy with work and getting the proper paper work for the hearing that I haven't had a chance to speak to him about it all.

I don't want to influence his opinion or for Regto hate his father because of what I say about him and what he's done.

I have always been completely honest with Reg. I never lied to Reggie about what his father was or what he believed or had done to other people.

I didn't see the point in sugar coating anything for him because if I don't tell him what really happened then someone else will.

It's better if he knows the truth and it's heard from me rather than anyone else.

I yawned as I climbed out of my comfortable bed to grab a quick shower before getting myself ready and going to get Reggie up.

I peaked in on him to see him sleeping peacefully before smiling at his precious little face before moving onto the bathroom.

I wanted to have a proper chat about this before we had to leave, I wanted him to talk to me about it and how he was feeling about it all.

I started to make him some pancakes as this was going to be a tuff day, anything I could do to make it better I will so I put a whipped cream smiley face on top of the small stack.

I sprinkled some chocolate chips on top and poured some chocolate sauce on the pancakes and put some sauce in a small dish to the side of the pancakes.

I put a heating charm on them to keep them as fresh as possible just incase it took Reggie a while to get up.

I would just have to have some toast. I needed to get to the shop soon the cupboards and fridge was nearly bare, I used some of my baking ingredients for Reggies breakfast.

I walked through to Reggies room to see he'd been wriggling about in his sleep, I felt his forehead he didn't seem overally warm.

"Hey Reggie boy" I gently shook him awake as he stirred and curled into my side as I kissed his forehead and played with his hair as he slowly woke up.

"You feeling alright little man?" I asked him softly as he nodded his head to me which made me feel a bit more relieved.

"Mum?" Reggie said making me looked to him to see him looking up at me from between my legs.

"Yeah baby boy what's wrong?" I asked concerned as he looked completely lost in thought before his watery gaze met mine.

"I want you to be happy and get rid of Akins... But I don't want to be taken away from you mum" He cried out sobbing making my heart shatter at his hurting little face, I could feel tears coming to my eyes.

How hadn't I noticed he was this hurt and worried. I felt like such a fucken failer. How could I let him hurt like this?

"Aww baby no, never. I would rather stay married to Akins forever before I let anyone take you from me. I would kill anyone who tried to take you" I said my voice cracking with emotions as I cradled Reggie to my chest.

We both had a little cry about it for a little while, just holding each other tightly.

"You have to tell me how you are feeling Regulus even if it's really sad okay? And if you want to meet your dad I'll ask for some visitations for Azkaban" I said weakly hoping he wouldn't want to go as Reggie looked at me surprised.

"I don't really want to mum. I want a daddy but I don't want a bad man like Akins is. I promise mum I'll tell you from now on" Reggie said sounding so much older than he already is making me smile and place kisses all over his face.

I couldn't be more proud of Reggie he's the best thing to ever come out of my life, my biggest achievement in my life.

"Now come on my little prince I made you a special breakfast to prepare us for our big meeting today" I said letting out a tired sigh but Reggie just looked happy making me feel happy.

Reggie laughed loudly as he ran down the hall out of his room to the kitchen letting out a excited squeal when he seen his stack of pancakes.

I just laughed slightly at how fast he dived into the pancakes making chocolate sauce smeer all over his little face.

As he ate up his breakfast I looked through all the paperwork one last time to make sure I had it all for today.

I looked through them all carefully and realised I didn't have any of the bank account forms or what was held within them.

I stood up quickly I had about an hour and a half till the meeting, I had to get those forms quickly.

So I phoned over Christna begging her to watch Reggie for the next hour just till I can get the paperwork I needed, she easily agreed making me sigh in ease.

Just as I hung up the phone there was a tapping on the window as I quickly walked over opening it to let the owl inside.

The owl was very affectionate as it flew over to the table rubbing its head against Reggies as he laughed loudly feeding it small pieces of his pancakes.

It held its small leg out to me with a piece of parchment which I gladly took as it nipped my finger gently with affection.

I smiled as I gently rubbed its small head with my finger which it leaned into.

As I opened the parchment I seen it was from Charlie making my heart flutter as a large smile crept onto my face my face turning red.

 _Hello Arie,_

 _Aww Merlin this is going to make me seem overly desperate but hopefully it just shows how much I really want to get to know you. I can't explain how I feel when you're around me. It feels so amazing and just right like you where made to fit with me and me with you. That probably sounds so daft to you._

 _Well hopefully you'll do me the honour of letting me get to know you much better by agreeing to dinner this Friday?_

 _Love,_

 _Charlie_

I couldn't wipe the grin from my face as I let out a laugh quickly writing my reply before attaching it to the owl then watching as it immediately shot out the window.

Just as the owl left there was a loud knock at the front door making me jump up and run to answer it, it was Christina.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Christina asked happily as she walked over to Reggie kissing his forehead lovingly.

"Hey I'm good thanks how are you and Tim. Thank you so much Christina I am going to have to run to Gringotts quickly" I said hurriedly as I made sure to grab the key to the vaults and a form of identity.

I ran along to a dark and quiet alleyway before apparating to diagon alley as I fast walked to Gringotts running straight into a strong chest.

I looked up to see a older man with deep scars on his face who was holding hands with a young boy with bright coloured hair.

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to run into you!" I said hurriedly slightly out of breath making the older man chuckle lightly.

"No worries it was probably our fault. We were too busy talking about muggle football" He said kindly to me as I brushed myself off with panic.

Just as I was about to leave I seen my aunt and heavily preganant cousin began to walk out of the second hand clothes shop.

Nymphadora looked absolutely defeated as Andromeda looked saddened and guilty talking quietly to her distraught daughter.

The older man looked so guilty as they got closer to us Nymphadora tried to seem happier as she got closer to the older man.

"Hey Auntie Andromeda and Nymphadora" I said smiling happily at them as they looked extremely surprised to see them.

"Aries? How are you.. what are you... you're alive!" Nymphadora cheered as tears started to roll down her face as she waddled over to me crushing me into a tight hug.

"Hey, hey don't cry of course I am alive" I laughed slightly as I rubbed her back and then after letting her go I was crushed again my auntie Andromeda.

"No one heard from you after your uncle had you married" Andromeda said sadly as she wiped tears from her eyes this made Nymphadora sob, as the scared face man tried to comfort her.

"Yeah. My son and I have been living in the muggle world since the second wizarding world ended" I answered to them as Dora sobbed some more so I gently pulled her into a hug.

"We're okay though. I've never been more proud of anything in my life like I am about Reggie" I answered as I rubbed Doras back and looked at the older man and Andromeda.

Andy and Dora just cried softly as the small boy and older man stood not knowing what to do or how to comfort them.

"Now who's this handsome young man?" I asked as I gently let go of Dora to stand in front of the small bright haired child who smiled brightly as he hid his face into the older mans chest.

"This is Teddy Remus Lupin my beautiful little boy and this handsome man is my husband Remus John Lupin" Dora said proudly as she cuddled into Remus who held their son in one arm and wrapped the other around Dora.

"It's so lovely to meet use I am Aries Andromeda Black" I introduced myself as Remus's face turned into one of recognition.

"Yeah don't worry a lot of people have that reaction when they meet me" I said with a hearty laugh as Remus looked a little embarrassed and Andy and Dora laughed at Remus's guilty face.

"Sorry it's lovely to meet you properly. I've heard a lot about you" Remus said kindly as I smiled at Dora who beamed back at me.

A man bumped into a heavily pregnant Dora apologising as he did but Remus growled aggressively making me jump in surprise.

His eyes flashed gold as the friendly man who was apologising jumped back in surprise at Remus's behaviour before turning nasty.

"You things shouldn't be allowed to roam these streets. You're a danger to everyone!" The man shouted as he ran down the street as many people turned to look at us.

"It's alright everything is alright" Dora said calming Remus down as his eyes went back to brown as soon as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"Aww Merlin Dora I'm so sorry" Remus said apologetically as tears clouded in the corners of his eyes as he looked down ashamed.

Andy and Dora both comforted Remus as I went through everything that just happened in my head.

The gold eyes and the predatory behaviour as he protected Dora. His mate.

"You're a werewolf" I said suddenly making all three look to me in surprise as Teddy paid us no attention, as though this was a normal everyday thing.

Remus looked down ashamed as Dora looked at me patiently as though waiting for me to start being horrible as I just smiled.

"People like that man should be give Azkaban sentences for that hate crime it's out of order" I said as I moved all my paperwork onto my other arm.

"I am really sorry but I've got to go I have a really important meeting with the marriage and Divorce department in an hour or so" I said sadly as Andy and Dora attacked me with tight hugs and Remus nodded to me with a smile.

"Thank you for accepting Remus" Dora said greatfully to me as tears clouded her vision again making me kiss her cheek as I waved running down to Gringotts wizarding bank.

I met with a grumpy little goblin who complained when I asked for all the paperwork, so he took over half an hour to get all of the right paperwork.

"Sorry can I also make three transactions into three other accounts" I asked arguing with the small goblin who tried to say he couldn't if there was no key but as I am a Black I could seal the deal with a few drops of blood.

"I want to send sixty thousand galleons each to Remus James Lupins account, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin account and Andromeda Black Tonks account" I said making the small goblin huff as I pricked my finger and placed it onto the magic paper making the money sitting on the table disappear onto the assigned accounts.

As I cleaned myself up, I grabbed my paper work and quickly made my way home. Checking to see I only had about twenty minutes to get to the Ministry of Magic.

I put all the work into my bag which was sitting on the kitchen table as a smart dresser Reggie and Christina walked through to the kitchen.

"Is it time to go mum?" Reggie asked me smiling as he hugged around my waist I just kissed his forehead and grabbed his hand and my bag.

"Yeah it's time to go my little prince. Thank you so much Christina" I said as I gave her a quick hug goodbye as Reggie waved and we made our way to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron was a lot more quieter today than the last couple of times we had come here, I picked Reggie up he hid his face in my shoulder as I walked into the fireplace.

"Ministry Of Magic!" I called out as we swirled away until we stopped at the Ministry entrance where the massive fountain sat.

I magically cleaned the soot and dust off of Reggie and I making him smile at me as I fixed his hair and mine.

We had to jog quickly to get to the department we needed to go to, we hopped into the elevator. (Lift)

"What floor dear?" I looked to an older man with a kind smile and bright orange hair, it made me think of Charlie as I smiled.

"Floor three please" I said politely as Reggie accidentally bumped into the man apologising quickly the man laughed warmly at Reggie.

"Not to worry son. Don't you look smart" He said kneeling down to Reggies level making him smile broadly as I felt my heart warm.

The elevator stopped at our stop "Thank you so much" I said to the friendly older man smiling as Reggie waved goodbye to him.

As soon as we walked in the room our names were called so we walked straight into the room where and Mr Taylor sat with paperwork sat in front of him.

"Good morning Miss Black and Mr Regulus" Mr Taylor said happily as we sat down at the other side of his brown table.

"Hello" Reggie said happily as he swung his little legs about while he sat on his chair, he couldn't quite reach the floor.

"Good morning Mr Taylor I have all the paperwork you asked for and the images from the wedding day. All the ones my aunt had taken anyway. I also have a written piece of evidence that I was under Imperio" I said as I took out all the pieces of paper sitting them on his desk.

He nodded smiling brightly as he looked through all the paper work. He looked to me smiling brightly as he held up the paperwork.

"I think we've won already. By just looking at you during your wedding pictures you can see the shimmer of the magic surrounding you on that day" Mr Taylor said sadly as he looked at me with pity making me sigh.

"Okay good this is good" I said excitedly as Reggie looked around the office with interest.

"But with the Carrows and Lestrange who are either dead or in Azkaban and with no children of their own everything they own of theirs will go to Regulus when he's of age. Until then it's yours" Mr Taylor said looking to me with a wide grin but my smile was wiped from my face.

"No" I said stubbornly making Mr Taylor's smile drop off of his as I sat more paperwork on his desk.

"Mum and I talked about what we wanted to do with all the money and mum said it was all up to me. We know how much badness my aunties and uncles brought to the world so we wanted to help make it better" Reggie said confidently making Mr Taylor smile at the small boy surprised.

"I left the decision to him as it was his money and his properties so Reggie and I sat down and made some plans which we would like to get approved by the Ministry to go ahead with as soon as possible" I said to Mr Taylor as he looked through the ideas surprise painted his features.

"These could change peoples lives forever" Mr Taylor said his voice cracking with so much emotion in his voice as I grabbed Reggies hand who smiled happy with himself.

"That's what we wanted to do. Make someone else's life some better" Reggie said positivitly making my heart swell at how proud of him I am.

"I think these will be approved especially with all the new wizengamot members who have joined recently. About your hearing I have some nasty surprises I'm afraid" Mr Taylor said with a sigh as though he knew what he was about to ask me was going to make me angry.

"What is it?" I asked feeling my heart pumping in my chest faster and faster, I began to sweat it wasn't noticeable.

"Mr Carrow has agreed to come to the hearing and get the bond undone but he would like to at least see Regulus once at Azkaban. As we can't let him out to see Regulus he would have to go and see him. He signed a contract to say he would agree and go along with it or else he would face death" Mr Taylor said incredibly fast it felt like I had just been injected with ice, my whole body get cold.

I could feel the tears clouding my vision as I bit back a sob, Mr Taylor sent Regulus into his mini soft play he had incase people had to bring their children to meetings. So they could play while he talked to them.

"I know this is hard and I know Regulus doesn't want to but there's no chance of getting rid of him or building these amazing ideas that you have. Until use are divorced he can still control the bank accounts this is Regulus's future" He said sadly to me as tears rolled down my face with sadness, I was so angry, I either cried or I destroyed something.

I didn't want Reggie to have any connections to that family but I knew it didn't matter how much we pretended he was always going to be related to them.

Carrow and Black blood pumped through his veins these were his legacies to overcome and so far he was doing an amazing job.

I pulled myself together, my son needed me and that's what would always be the most important thing.

"There's absolutely no chance Akins will have any type of magic to effect me or my son?" I asked bluntly to Mr Taylor as he shook his head quickly.

"Absolutely not most of the death eaters if not all where stripped of their magic after their sentencing, Akins was one of them. And surprisingly he's been one of the best death eaters they've had" Mr Taylor said as he tried to get my reaction but I kept my face emotionless.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously as Mr Taylor sighed a small smile graced his features.

"He's been very good. He'll never get out of Azkaban but he's being very good. Reading, helping clean, playing well with others and overall just keeping a low profile" He said with a shrugg as I sat in shock this couldn't have been the same man.

"Are use sure its Akins? This won't affect our hearing will it?" I asked nervously to Mr Taylor he laughed kindly his laugh immediately made me feel better, making me smile reassured.

"No absolutely not. There's video evidence and gravestones to prove how much of a bad man he is or was. The hearing will run in your favours" He said kindly making me smile happily nearly squealing, this was all going to be over.

"I think Regulus has been wanting to meet his father for some time and he just hasn't wanted to say" I said as I pulled myself together, Reggie and I would get through this together.

"Reggie!" I called out making him drop the soft brightly covered balls he was playing with and come running through to us with a large smile.

"That place is like the muggle softplays mum! It's so fun" He cried happily as he threw himself into his chair still managing to look presentable, he was squeaky clean.

"I am so glad you're having fun but I need to ask you a question and I need you to be completely honest with me okay. Can you do that?" I asked as I held out my pinky finger to which he looked nervous as he hooked his around mine nodding his head.

"Okay well your dad would like it if we would visit him after the hearing. Now it's up to you if you would like to go but you have to be honest with me and it's okay if you do" I said to him leaving out that we needed to go, I wanted him to feel like he had a choice.

I hated growing up without a voice and being told what to do, what to say, where I could go.

It was like being stuck in a bubble not being able to do what everyone else was doing but having to watch it like slow torture.

"I... I'm sorry mum but I would like to go just one time so I can see what he looks like" He said quickly before looking at me scared I smiled at him.

"Okay then we will go and see him after the hearing" I agreed as I turned to Mr Taylor grabbing a quill so I could sign the paper.

He smiled at me warmly as he placed a form down and pointed at where I was to sign and where Reggie was to sign.

I had to help Reggie sign the paper and after that Mr Taylor and I sent Reggie back to play while we talked about the ideas for a few hours.

I then had a three hour shift at the pub with Grace and Reggie just spoke to Tim the whole time.

After my shift Reggie and I went home ordered in some pizza and watched some Disney films.

Charlie sent me some more letters to which I answered it was just some harmless flirting really.

Reggie fell asleep and I placed him into his bed and then went to mine, today was beyond exhausting.

 ** _Thanks so much for reading :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**September 15th, 2002**

The pub was roaring with life this afternoon with this muggle football game on. The pub accepted both Muggles and wizards so it looked like a normal muggle pub.

I was so nervous for tonight, Charlie and I had our date tonight I didn't know what we where doing Charlie wanted it to be a surprise.

We had been owning each other for days, I just wanted to see him and go out on our date.

It had been six years since I had been on a date, and I was only just turning twenty this year.

I didn't know how I should act or if I should show my body off incase I came across as slutty.

Grace slammed a tray down in front of me making me jump as Jessica and her looked at me in concern, I must have been lost in thought.

"Sorry. What did you say?" I said smiling reassuringly as they both looked to one another.

"What's going on?" Jessica asked as she crossed her arms in front of her and Grace leant against the peanut holders.

"I decided to listen to everyone's advice. Charlie and I have a date tonight" I said with a wide smile on my face as my cheeks flushed as they squealed loudly. I shushed them while laughing.

"I am so excited for you! What are you going to wear?" Grace asked eagerly making me laugh harder at their child like faces.

"I was going to wear my tight black dress with a long blue denim jacket and a pair of my heels. Is that too slutty?" I asked panicking as they both made sounds of protest.

"That sounds beautiful" Grace said as Jessica nodded eagerly in agreement as I let out a small sigh with relief.

"Also ladies I have some surprising news which I've been meaning to tell use" Jessica said nervously wringing her hands about making us look to her in concern.

"So the guy I've been seeing it's serious we really like each other and I am pregnant" Jessica said slowly as we both looked at her in total shock.

Jessica told us everything be it what she eats, who she's going to see. Everything.

So, why had she kept this man a secret?

Grace and I looked at each other just to tease Jessica who looked terrified as we both looked to her emotionlessly and started to squeal surprising her.

"Aww thank Merlin" Jessica breathed out as she wiped her tears eyes we both took turns pulling her into hugs and asking her a million questions at once.

"Guys calm down. I am only a couple of weeks along and I promise I will make sure use meet the dad soon. I want it to be a surprise is all" She said happily as she skipped over to a table to take their order.

"What a surprise" Grace said and I nodded in agreement before she walked into the kitchen to help the chef cook the orders.

I began to waiter the tables and giving the orders to Grace and Chef as I cleaned behind the bar.

When a large group of young people came into the pub they were laughing amongst themselves as I looked closer I could make out the golden trio.

Jessica ran past me to the toilet where she threw up again, she had been doing it for the past half hour.

"I don't think Jessica should be working today she's really ill" Grace said to me through the hatch in the wall I nodded my head in agreement as Grace made her way through to her.

The group had sat down and was looking through the menu's this was a sign that they where going to order food or even just drinks.

I gave them a few minutes while I served other people at the bar and Grace came out telling me Jessica was really sick and had gone home.

I made my way over to the table, they all looked at me in shock as though they couldn't believe what they where seeing.

"Can I get use anything to eat or drink" I asked politely a few people ordered some food and drinks but the golden trio never took their eyes from me as they whispered amongst themselves.

I just ignored it and placed their order down making my way around the other tables and cleaning the bar and empty tables.

"Order!" Chef called to me as I plated up the food and drinks and made my way over when I heard the trio say a name I never thought I would hear again.

 _Sirius_ I dropped all the food and drinks to the ground as I looked to them in utter shock as they looked to me in surprise.

I could feel myself panicking as everyone's eyes turned to me and people where talking to me but it was as though I was deep under water.

I tried to turn around to run away when I ran straight into a hard chest knocking the breath out of me.

I looked up to see a smirking Charlie and just sighed in relief as I hugged him to me tightly surprising him as he held me just as tight after a few seconds.

"Aries are you okay?" Charlie whispered in my ear the only voice I could hear so clear I could hear the tinge of concern in his voice.

I pulled myself away from him to look back to the mess I made to see Hermione Granger trying to pick it all up for me.

"Aww Merlin please don't hurt yourself I will get it thank you so much. I am such a clutts I am so sorry I will get use new food and drinks" I said hurriedly as I dropped to the floor to clean it.

As I circled my finger around the mess it all the shards of glass started to quickly click back together like small magnets.

Hermione looked to me with such interest and curiosity I smiled at her kindly thanking her again as I grabbed the tray.

"Sorry it's been a while since I've heard anyone talk about my uncle Sirius" I said looking to the golden trio who looked at me surprised as though they had no idea of how I knew him.

"Your uncle?" Harry Potter asked me suspiciously as I nodded at him with a kind smile making my way back to the bar.

"Were still on for our date tonight right?" Charlie whispered to me nervously as I was walking away making me kiss his cheek and nod walking away.

The hours started to go by quickly after that as Charlie came up to the bar to talk a lot of the time, we told each other stuff about ourselves most people didn't know.

Within the last couple of days Charlie and I have told each other things about ourselves that most people never knew.

I felt like I had known him for years.

We would talk about how he always felt like a failure to his parents especially his mother. She had always wanted him to have children and settle down.

He had gone and done his dream job and worked at a Dragon reserve where he loved the dragons as though they were his own children.

I would talk about how I had, had no one growing up and how alone I had felt.

There was some click between us and I just want to be around him all the time.

Charlie waved goodbye before he left with his group of friends as I waved back.

My shift finished quickly after that as I checked in with Christina who had wanted to take Reggie out to a fun fair with Tim and then have a little sleepover.

I trusted Christina more than anyone and had agreed after Christina told me she wanted to play loads of games like scrabble with him like they use to.

I took a nice warm shower washing my hair and body throughly and below drying my hair afterwards as it sprung back into my curly waves instantly.

I groaned out loudly as I fixed myself again, changing jackets from denim black to light blue denim.

I could feel sweat coating my hands as I wrung them about each other.

I looked in the mirror, I had left my natural curly hair the way it was and put it in a slight up do which looked alright I guess.

I wasn't wearing much make up apart from some light lip gloss and mascara, which I kind of regretted now looking at myself.

I wore my favourite lacy black knee high dress with a pair of black heels and a long light blue denim jacket.

I needed to change I looked so stupid just as I went to take my jacket off when the door bell went off making me let out a sigh.

He was early. I would just have to go like this.

Reggie was staying at Christina's house this evening with Tim. She insisted that I went on this date with Charlie.

I was so excited all day I couldn't contain it, but now I was petrified.

What if I said the wrong thing? What if I made myself look like a total idiot and he never wants to see me again.

As soon as I opened the heavy door and saw Charlie and his wide smile I felt all my insecurities disappear and a small blush painted my cheeks at the way he was looking at me.

"Hey you look gorgeous" He said his voice husky as his eyes wracked up and down my body longingly as I just stared at him.

The sexual tension was thick.

I jumped up on him wrapping my legs around his waist as he wrapped his arms around my waist our foreheads touched and our noses rubbed against each other.

He kissed my lips gently at first then the kiss started to get more passionately and I put in as much passion and my hands ran up and down his muscular chest.

"Your bedroom" He panted as did I he pulled away from the kiss for a second to ask I pointed to the end of the corridor where there was my room.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked as he kissed along my neck making me moan breathlessly as I nodded quickly.

He dragged us along the wall towards my room as we never broke the kiss groping and touching each other as much as possible.

He kicked open my bedroom door to my clean room, thank Merlin I had cleaned up after myself, as he dropped me on the bed gently.

I sat back seductively as he crawled over the top of me making me laugh loudly as he kissed my neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me as he pulled back to look at me making me nod as I grabbed his privates squeezing gently.

"Are you going to keep me waiting?" I asked putting more pressure on the area I held as he let out a breathy moan kissing me passionately.

 **I will let your imagination run with that.**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading :)_**


End file.
